This invention relates to a direct dispensing package. This invention specifically relates to a means for rolling one of the package panels onto itself for direct dispensing an article of manufacture. The article of manufacture can be a sterile surgical element, for example a fracture fixation device. The fracture fixation device can be a bone pin or a bone screw. The means for rolling can be a plurality of parallel slats. The package can comprise a first part having an envelope and a second part having the means for rolling one of the package panels onto itself.
As a minimum, the term "direct dispensing" means that an article of manufacture can be presented and dispensed from the package without having to separate any of the package parts. Examples of direct dispensing packages are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,708,241; 4,412,613; and Design 272,600, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A direct dispensing package has been invented. The package comprises a back panel, and a first and a second intermediate panel. The first intermediate panel is foldably connected to the back panel. The package also comprises means for rolling the second intermediate panel onto itself. A front panel is foldably connected to the second intermediate panel. The package further comprises means for maintaining an article of manufacture on the front panel and means for containing at least a portion of the front panel adjacent to the back panel.
In one embodiment, the means for rolling comprises a plurality of parallel perforated lines. In another embodiment, the means for rolling comprises a plurality of parallel score lines. In yet another embodiment, the means for containing comprises at least one support panel foldably connected to the back panel. In still another embodiment, the means for containing comprises at least one support panel foldably connected to the front panel. In a specific embodiment, the means for containing comprises two support panels. Still in another embodiment, the means for containing comprises locking slits on coordinating edges of the at least one support panel and the back panel.
An alternative direct dispensing package has been invented. The alternative package comprises a back panel, and a first and second intermediate panel. The first intermediate panel is foldably connected to the back panel. The package also comprises means for rolling the second intermediate panel onto itself. A front panel is foldably connected to the second intermediate panel. The package further comprises at least one slit on the front panel for maintaining an article of manufacture and at least one support panel foldably connected to the back panel.
In one embodiment, the means for rolling comprises a plurality of parallel perforated lines. In another embodiment, the means for rolling comprises a plurality of parallel score lines. In yet another embodiment, the package comprises two support panels.
Another alternative direct dispensing package has been invented. The other alternative package comprises a first part having an envelope. Contained within the first part is a second part having a back panel, and a first and a second intermediate panel. The first intermediate panel is foldably connected to the back panel. The package also comprises means for rolling the second intermediate panel onto itself. A front panel is foldably connected to the second intermediate panel. The package further comprises at least one slit on the front panel for maintaining an article of manufacture and at least one support panel foldably connected to the back panel.
In one embodiment, the means for rolling comprises a plurality of parallel perforated lines. In another embodiment, the means for rolling comprises a plurality of parallel score lines. In yet another embodiment, the package comprises two support panels. In still another embodiment, at least one pull tab is foldably connected to the front panel.
Still another alternative direct dispensing package has been invented. This alternative package comprises a first part having an envelope and contained therein a sterile second part. The sterile second part has a back panel and a first intermediate panel. The first intermediate panel is foldably connected to the back panel. The sterile second part also has a second intermediate panel consisting essentially of a plurality of parallel slats. The second intermediate panel is foldably connected to the first intermediate panel. A front panel is foldably connected to the second intermediate panel. The sterile second part also has at least one slit on the front panel for maintaining a surgical element. It is to be understood that the term "surgical element" is generic and includes many surgical or surgically related articles of manufacture. As a minimum, this term includes a fracture fixation device, such as a bone pin, rod or screw, and the various products and components disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,622 (see for example, column 5) entitled "Packaged, Desiccated Surgical Elements", which issued Jan. 23, 1979 to Mr. Arthur Glick. This patent is incorporated herein by reference.
In one embodiment, the package comprises at least one support panel foldably connected to the back panel. In a specific embodiment, the package comprises two support panels. In another embodiment, the package comprises at least one pull tab foldably connected to the front panel.